


The Deep End

by quiddative



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiddative/pseuds/quiddative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you can't take the heat, get <strike>out of the kitchen</strike> fucked in the pool instead. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deep End

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote most of this a few months ago on, as Draco will soon describe, the hottest day in England this year in an attempt to distract myself from the heat. Now, after a miserably cold and wet week, I'm beginning to miss it.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Draco _hated_ the heat.

Like his fellow pale countrymen, he was plagued with the condition of turning into a lobster any time he stepped outside when it was above twenty-five degrees for longer than five minutes. And today looked like it was going to take the Hottest Fucking Day of the Year Award at a murderous thirty-five degrees, because there was no such thing as a just and merciful god.

Normally this wouldn’t bother Draco too much because freezing charms were invented for this exact reason and his job gave him the privilege of spending most of his working days inside a well ventilated magical office with conveniently west-facing windows. But the unjust and unmerciful gods of old clearly decided that it was entirely necessary for the busiest day in Draco’s calendar to fall on the hottest day of the year as well, rendering all those previous facts null. 

It started with Draco running out the front door of Grimmauld Place, after hurriedly kissing Harry goodbye, and straight into a wall of sickly warm air that caused him to start sweating like a pig before he could Apparate to the Ministry of Magic. After an exhausting hearing, he had to quickly Apparate to his office in order to be on time for a pitch meeting with a potential new client. 

Except Draco missed his destination by quite a few metres due to rushing so much and ended up walking for ten minutes under the burning sun to get to his office, just barely making it on time to greet his potential client and take her through what Draco personally thought was a truly fantastic pitch.

Afterwards, he had _another_ meeting with the managing partner of the firm’s Paris office, who, for some unknown reason, wanted to have lunch on the opposite side of town. Which Draco would’ve been fine with if his colleague hadn’t been adamant that they sit outside to “enjoy the sun.” Draco had decided since then that Europeans were made of dark magic because that was the only possible explanation for how they could enjoy being glared at by a giant demonic torture ball in the sky.

And this was all before one o’clock.

By the time he was back home, Draco was drenched in sweat and irritated at everything in the world. He dumped his satchel and suit jacket by the door, ready to march upstairs into a blissfully cold, cold shower when Harry’s voice called out from the open backdoor leading to the garden, “Draco? Is that you?”

“Yeah,” Draco replied. “I’m going to take a shower, I’ll be back down in a bit.”

“Before you do, you should come out here for a sec, I’ve got something to show you.”

Draco glared at the open door like his idiot of a boyfriend were standing there himself. “If you think I’m going back outside any time soon after the bloody day I just had—”

“Come on, Draco, I promise it’s worth your while.”

Draco’s piqued interest at Harry’s words battled against his desperate desire for an icy shower but eventually, as with pretty much everything in Draco’s life by now, Harry won out. He sighed and trudged through the kitchen, bracing himself once again for the feverish heat.

A modest sized swimming pool Transfigured in the centre of the garden awaited him. In the middle of the pool, Harry was lazily treading water in his Gryffindor red swim trunks. “I told you it’d be worth your while,” he said, grinning proudly at Draco. “I got bored today while you were at work and thought I’d try my hand at decorating the garden. What do you think?”

His golden brown skin actually looked like it was glowing in the sun, emphasising the sharp outline of his hard, toned muscles. 

Draco licked his lips, tasting salt. His brain promptly packed its bags and caught the next train out, done for the day as it was. “I don’t have any swimming trunks,” was the first thing he could think to say. He instantly wanted to slap himself in the face.

Harry threw his head back in a honey sweet laugh in response. He swam to the side of the pool closest to Draco and, to Draco’s simultaneous alarm and arousal, expertly stripped out of his trunks, tossing the garment into the rose bush. Draco knew he should probably yell at him for that but his eyes immediately sought out Harry’s cock, which, from what he could see through the water, stood half-hard.

“There,” said Harry, smirking as his own eyes were drawn to the growing tent in Draco’s crotch. “Now can you _please_ get in? I’m getting a heatstroke just looking at you in your suit.”

“You should talk, Mr. I-Don’t-Get-Sunburned,” Draco retorted even as he began stripping out of his clothes. He winced at his pale body, which was doing a spectacular job of reflecting the sun’s rays like one of those strange Muggle lighthouses that Harry showed him once when they were in Ireland. He could just make out the faint, silvery scars across his chest.

“Well? You coming?” said Harry.

Draco’s cheeks burned at his choice of words, no doubt deliberate. “Yeah, yeah, don’t get your knickers in a twist.”

“I would, except neither of us is wearing any.”

Draco huffed and made his way to the edge of the pool, cautiously dipping his toe in. The water was cool and refreshing, making Draco sigh in relief. He knelt down and slowly slid into the pool until both of his feet touched the bottom, leaving his chest exposed above the water.

It was _heaven_. 

He closed his eyes and tipped his head back toward the sun. He felt the water lap against his body and opened his eyes to find himself face to face with Harry. “What?” he asked, even as he tried to suppress the blush blooming over his cheeks from being stared at so intently.

Harry simply smiled beatifically at him before opening his mouth—and spitting out a stream of water in Draco’s face.

“Ugh!” Draco sputtered, throwing his arms out uselessly as Harry laughed and swam backwards. “Potter, that’s disgusting!”

Harry grinned and wriggled his eyebrows in a way that Draco objectively knew was ridiculous but didn’t stop his traitorous heart from swelling in fondness. He narrowed his eyes in response, then, without warning, leaped at Harry with a battle cry.

They must have been horsing around in the pool for two solid hours before Draco noticed the sun had sunk low enough that only the top of it was visible over the hedges that surrounded their garden. He leaned back against the cool tiles on the side of the pool, breathless from exerting so much energy. He tipped his head back and smiled to himself, wistfully thinking that he and Harry should do things like this more often.

When he opened his eyes, Harry was once again standing in front of him with a smirk on his face. “Not going to spit on me again, are you?” Draco asked wryly.

“No,” Harry chuckled, placing both hands on either side of Draco’s shoulders—trapping him. “I’m going to do this instead.” 

He leaned in and kissed Draco softly.

Like the dog that belonged to that weird Muggle called Pavov or Palov or whatever his name was, Draco’s body instantly melted against Harry’s. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, drawing him closer as he kissed him back. Harry complied handsomely and dropped his hands to Draco’s waist.

They kissed like this for a while, slowly and lazily like they had all the time in the world. 

Harry eventually pulled back and smiled at Draco, his eyes so warm and bright and full of one particular emotion that made Draco’s heart stutter even after being intimately acquainted with it for nearly ten years. “See something you like?” Draco drawled, knowing full well that Harry could see right through his facade. 

Harry chuckled and brushed a stray lock of hair from Draco’s forehead. “Something I love,” he answered, his voice so heartbreakingly open and _sincere_.

They both knew that, despite Draco’s job as a lawyer, he was shit at words when it came to the things that really mattered. So Draco responded in the best way he knew how: he pulled Harry in for a hungry kiss, pouring all his emotions into it.

Harry moaned appreciatively and opened his mouth invitingly. Draco happily plunged his tongue in, relearning the shape of his partner’s mouth. His teeth grazed Harry’s tongue as he bit his bottom lip and lightly tugged at the skin before releasing it. Harry groaned and kissed him back with the same ferocity.

Harry moved his hands further down Draco’s waist and cupped his arse. He broke their kiss and his beautifully swollen pink lips quirked into a wicked grin. He leaned in and brushed his lips against Draco’s ear, making him shiver. “I’ve always wanted to do this,” he whispered, his voice honey soft.

Draco began rubbing circles along Harry’s back. “What? Kiss me? Your memory must be terrible, Potter, because we kind of do that all the time already.”

Harry released a low chuckle that passed through Draco’s body from his ears down to his toes like a lightning bolt, weakening his knees. “No, I meant fucking you like _this_.” He suddenly hoisted Draco up and pressed him up against the wall.

His erection brushed against Draco’s arse and Draco let out a gasp as he automatically wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist. Harry was staring up at him with something dark and hungry in his eyes. It made Draco want to surrender, to let him have his way. Let Harry take and take and _take_.

“Well? What are you waiting for?” he asked, breathless. “You can’t just promise you’re going to fuck me and then _not_ keep your word.”

Harry grinned and whispered the spell that every wizard in the world had learned during their adolescence, coating his hand with lube. Draco shivered as Harry’s magic brushed against his skin like the spark just before a fire. And Harry, the git, knew it, too. 

Holding Draco up with one hand, Harry reached around him with the other and gently pressed one finger against Draco’s hole. Draco thrust down as much as he could, given the rather limited amount of movement he could make, and gasped as he was breached. No matter how many times they had sex, that first touch never failed to send pleasant shivers through Draco’s body. 

He kissed Harry, slowly and filthily, as he lazily moved his hips in time to Harry’s thrusts.

Once Harry had graduated to three fingers, Draco moaned, “ _Now_ , Harry. Fuck, I need you in me _now_.”

Harry pulled his fingers out, leaving an emptiness in Draco that was soon replaced by the head of his cock. They shifted into a better position and Harry gazed at Draco with heavily dilated pupils that nearly blocked out the green in his eyes. He licked his lips. “Alright?” he breathed out.

“Do you really have to ask?”

Harry smirked and slid into Draco in one smooth movement that spoke of just how many times they’ve done this. Draco tightened his grip on Harry’s neck and forced his breathing to remain even. They both waited as Draco’s body adjusted to the sensation of being filled. He finally nodded and Harry shifted, pulling out almost all the way through before thrusting in again, tantalizingly slow.

Draco scrambled to grip the ledge behind him with one hand, tilting his head back with his eyes closed as his body opened up to Harry, inch by inch.

If he had to name one vice he had, it was definitely this; not sex, but the wonderful feeling of giving all of himself to Harry, this beautiful man he would never hesitate to kill for. He’d never say it out loud, but he loved being fucked by Harry, of being surrounded by him, and having his body opened up by him. He felt safe and loved and everything else he once thought was unattainable to him. Complete.

Harry nipped and sucked on his neck as he fucked him lazily, his cock brushing against Draco’s prostate at every other thrust and making his veins erupt like fireworks. Draco moaned and squeezed his legs around Harry’s waist more tightly, trying to take in as much as he could. He let go of the ledge and wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking in time with Harry’s thrusts. “Feels so good,” he murmured, his words slurring together. “Fuck, don’t stop.”

Harry swallowed his moans in a deep kiss. “Never,” he whispered against Draco’s lips.

They rarely fucked so languidly like this and Draco stored every single second of it in his memory to be replayed in their Pensieve in the future. Eventually, he felt Harry shudder and increase his pace. He bit down harder along Draco’s neck. He was definitely going to regret this in the morning, as he’d have to rush to put a glamour on the love bites before going into work, but right now the only thing his body wanted was to be marked up so he could show the whole goddamn world whom he belonged to.

“Draco,” Harry groaned, his thrusts becoming erratic now. “I can’t, I—”

He trailed off into a gasp as Draco clenched around him. “Let go, Harry,” he panted, “Come for me.”

Harry spilled himself inside Draco with a hoarse cry that Draco greedily swallowed down in a hard kiss, keeping it all for himself.

Harry slumped forward, dropping his forehead on Draco’s shoulder and breathing heavily. Draco brushed his hair with one hand and stroked his arm with the other, whispering soothingly to him. After a few moments, Harry turned his head to kiss Draco’s palm, moving his lips up his arm and over the faint but nevertheless visible Dark Mark. He raised his head and smirked at Draco. “Your turn,” he growled.

Draco winced as Harry pulled out of him, leaving him raw and empty and still achingly hard. “You’re damn right it’s my turn—”

He yelped when he was suddenly lifted out of the pool and dropped onto the uncomfortably warm grass. Harry immediately followed, forcing Draco to shuffle backwards on his elbows. “Potter, what are you—”

Harry lifted Draco’s legs and rested the back of his knees on his shoulders before bending down and swallowing his cock until it hit the back of his throat. Draco threw his head back with a gasp and his fingers scrabbled for purchase on the ground. “Fuck! Harry—oh!”

He could not only hear Harry chuckle but feel the vibrations of it against his cock as Harry bobbed his head, licking and sucking like he was going to die without Draco’s cock in his mouth. 

Draco certainly knew _he_ would die if Harry didn’t keep going.

He gasped when he felt Harry’s fingers, still wet and slick, press into him. His hips nearly bucked off the ground but Harry’s firm grip on his waist kept him tethered. Harry let go of his cock with an obscene ‘pop!’ and Draco groaned. 

“Fuck, if only you could see yourself,” Harry exhaled. His fingers fucked into Draco harder, setting an unforgiving pace against his prostate that made Draco see stars. “Getting off on just my fingers—I'll never get tired of this, _never_.”

Draco raised his head and his clouded eyes met Harry’s dark, dark green ones. He felt vulnerable and safe all at once under Harry’s burning gaze. “Please,” Draco moaned, arching his back when Harry scissored his fingers, stretching him beyond his limit. It was too much, surely, but his body still screamed for more. “P-Please, Harry—”

Harry lowered his head again but bypassed his cock. Draco's eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head as Harry’s tongue pushed against his hole, alongside his fingers. “A- _ah_! Harry, I’m—”

Harry crooked his fingers and something in Draco snapped. He came with a scream that would surely frighten the neighbours if there were no wards. His world became white and Harry was his only anchor.

When he finally opened his eyes, it was to Harry grinning down at him. “You alright?” He brushed his hand down his chest and to his stomach, which was sticky with come. He raised his hand to his lips and, after making sure that Draco was watching him, sucked two fingers into his mouth.

Draco's cock gave a valiant twitch of effort. “Potter, you bastard,” he groaned.

Harry chuckled and leaned down so his lips could brush against Draco’s ear. “Next time, do you want to see how long I can hold my breath under water?”


End file.
